1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slitting an electrode raw material sheet for an electrical component.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 16 shows a conventional slitter to slit an electrode raw material sheet. The slitter (a) comprises an unwinding section (c) in a frame (b), a splice (f), a feed/nip roller g, a slitting section (d), an electrode cleaner (h), an electrode holder (i), and winding sections (e), (e). All the components of the slitter (a) are located close to one another, affecting operability and accessibility, thus making it difficult to reconnect an electrode that inadvertently detaches from the slitting process. Further, the slitter (a) is designed so that the wide electrode raw material sheet (j) wound on the unwinding section (c) is slit at the slitting section d to form plural slit narrower electrode bands to be wound on plural winding sections (e), (e). However, convex portions created on plural electrode bands when the sheet is slit causes potential complications, e.g., short-circuit, on an electrical component when utilizing an electrode.
An object of this invention is to provide an electrode with an excellent quality for an electrical component. Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical component with less possibility for defects and to provide a slitter with improved access to the components inside.
More specifically, this invention provides a slitter for slitting an electrode raw material sheet comprising an unwinding section to supply an electrode raw material sheet to an electrical component, a slitting section having a slitter to slit the electrode raw material sheet, and a winding section to wind the slit electrode. Further, the unwinding section, slitting section and winding section are positioned apart from each other so as to increase the operability and accessibility. Moreover, this invention is a slitter for an electrode raw material sheet comprising an unwinding section to supply an electrode raw material sheet for an electrical component, a slitting section having a slitter to slit the electrode raw material sheet, a forming section to form a convex portion on the slit electrode, an electrode cleaning section to clean fragments on the electrode, and a winding section to wind the slit electrode. This invention is also a method of slitting an electrode raw material sheet of an electrical component comprising steps of slitting the electrode raw material sheet of the electrical component by a blade section, forming convex portions on the slit electrode and removing fragments adhered on the slit electrode.
These advantages and other novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.